(Nie)słodka zemsta.
Odcinek 8 Chris: '''Ostatnio w Totalnej Zagładzie doszło do połączenia drużyn. Każdy z zawodników działał na własną, lub czyjąś, rękę. Zawodniczy poszukiwali kosza wypełnionego nagrodami wszelkiej maści. I pewnym biletem, który zagwarantuje bezpieczeństwo przez kolejne trzy zadania. Tą nagrodę zgarnął Logan, ale ostatecznie oddał ją Avery i to właśnie ona będzie bezpieczna przez następne wyzwania. A co się stanie dzisiaj? Kto odpadnie? Czy sojusz chłopaków przetrwa? Czy Sophia znajdzie sposób na rozdzielenie tego sojuszu. Tego wszystkiego dowiecie się już za chwilę, więc nie odchodźcie od ekranów. A teraz masaż! Akcja! ' (muzyka Superstars by Cathy Heller) Zwyczajowo kamery wychodzące z różnych miejsc i pojawiają się słodkie zwierzaki. Nagle kamera gwałtownie skręca. Napotyka Chrisa, który w szerokim uśmiechu unosi oba kciuki do góry. Potem mija studio i wpada w śmietnik, który się przewraca. Znikąd zjawia się Eden i natychmiast zaczyna je zbierać. Kamera mija ją i wjeżdża do jednego ze studiów, w którym Caleb i Thomas surfują na deskach leżących na ziemi. Następnie kamera wypada przez drzwi po drugiej stronie, po czym pojawia się w kantynie. Są w niej Zoe i Wyatt. Zoe tańczy na stole Kankana, a Wyatt stojąc na podłodze rapuje. Kamera opuszcza kantynę i kieruje się w stronę domków. Z jednego z nich wybiega Nathan, którego goniła Sophia. Kamera wjeżdża do środka i widzimy Rydera flirtującego z Katherine. Kamera wylatuje przez okno i trafia do następnego Studia, w którym Logan gra na gitarze, a nieopodal Cole tańczy breakdance. Kamera zawraca i po kilku sekundach znajduje się w pomieszczeniu z Laylą, która naciska ze strachem czerwony guzik. Na jednym z monitorów widzimy eksplozję, z której wyłania się czarna limuzyna, z której po chwili wysiada Paige. Na końcu kamera trafia do amfiteatru, na którego widowni siedzi samotnie Avery, rysując coś w notatniku. Nagle pojawiają się przy niej wszyscy inni uczestnicy razem pozujący do zdjęcia. Nad nimi pojawia się napis '''Totalna Zagłada: Fabryka Gwiazd. ''' Domek Gwiazd (Pokój dziewczyn. Sophia siedzi na łóżku, otoczona swoimi kosmetykami. Layla siedzi na podłodze, malując paznokcie u stóp) Layla: ''(Przerywając malowanie paznokci)'' Avery to szczęściara... Też bym chiała być bezpieczna przez kolejne zadania... Sophia: '''Ha! My tego nie potrzebujemy. Jedyne co musimy zrobić, to obmyślić plan. '''Layla: '''Nie jestem dobra w myśleniu... '''Sophia: '''Uwierz mi. Zauważyłam już to... '''Layla: '''Hihihi! '''Sophia: ''(Przerywa nakładanie błyszczyka)'' Layla: '''To jaki masz plan? '''Sophia: '''Nasza drużyna już jest do tyłu... Więc sabotowanie nas odpada... Avery... Jest bezpieczna tylko dzieki Loganowi, który ma nadzieję się z nią umówić... Nie edzie skupiał się na grze, póki ona nie odpadnie. Eden jest słaba. Jedyne na czym się skupia to zawieranie przyjaźni... I zbieranie śmieci... Zostają Cole i Katherine. '''Layla: '''Katherine musi być zdruzgotana. Po tym co się stało z Ryderem. '''Sophia: '''Raczej po tym, co ja odstawiłam z Ryderem. Haha! Taa... Katherine zrobi teraz wszystko by wygrać... Wszystko... ''(Uśmiecha się złośliwie) '''Layla: '''Hah! Znam ten uśmiech! Kolejny wielki plan, który zbliży nas do finału! '''Sophia: '''Dokładnie. A teraz podaj mi ten czerwony lakier. '''Layla: ''(Rzuca lakier)'' Kantyna (Katherine siedzi sama, smarując tosty masłem. Po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia Logan i Avery są pogrążeni w rozmowie) Katherine: ''Nie potrzenuje nikogo, aby wygrać ten głupi program. Świetnie poradzę sobie sama... Choć najpierw Chis musi rozwiązać drużyny...'' Avery: ''Jestem teraz bezpieczna... I nie mogę odpaść... Więc powiewa mi to, czy przegramy, czy wygramy... (Ze złością) Dzięki Logan!'' Logan: ''Mam nadzieję, że to chociaż trochę ją do mnie przekona...'' Avery: ''Może mieć tylko nadzieje... Nie potrzebuje chłopaka...'' (Do Kantyny wchodzi Layla) Layla: '''Katherine! Tu jesteś! '''Avery i Logan: ''(Obserwują Laylę)'' Katherine: '... I? '''Layla: '''Sophia i ja urządzamy babski wieczór u nas w domku. Eden już tam jest. Chcemy abyś się dołączyła. ''(Uśmiech) 'Katherine: '... Jest ósma rano... 'Layla: '''Powiedziałam wieczór? ''(Nerwowy śmiech) Miałam na myśli babski poranek. Hihih! 'Katherine: '''Nie wiem... Nie mam chęci... '''Layla: '''Chodź! Będzie fajnie! ''(Kolejny uśmiech) 'Katherine: '... Okej... '''Layla: ''(Chwyta Katherine za ramię)'' Avery: 'Czekaj... Ja też jestem dziewczyną. Mnie nie zaprosicie? '''Layla: '''Jesteś pewna? ... ''(Niepewnie) Nie wyglądasz... '''Avery: ''(Podnosi się, aby rzucić się na Laylę)'' Logan: ''(Powstrzymuje Avery)'' Nie, nie... Uspokój się... Chodź... Zaparzymy meliskę... Avery: ''(Posyła Loganowi zabójcze spojrzenie)'' Nie dziękuje... (Wyrywa się z jego uścisku i wychodząc z kantyny, trąca Laylę ramieniem) Layla: ''Banan Guru! Banan mi kazał.'' Domek Paparazzich (Avery wchodzi do domku trzaskając drzwiami. Cole i Eden siedzą na kanapie i grają w karty) Cole: ''(Rzuca karty na stos)'' Szach mat! Eden: 'Ale my gramy w makao... '''Cole: '''No wiem... Nie lubię tej gry. '''Eden: '''Chcesz z nami zagrać, Avery? '''Avery: '(Opada na kanapę)'' Nie... '''Cole: ''(Zbiera karty i zaczyna je tasować)'' Co się stało? Avery: '.... Według Layli nie wyglądam jak dziewczyna... '''Cole: '''No bo to... '''Avery: '''Nie kończ tego zdania! '''Cole: '''Sorka... '''Eden: '''No wiesz... Layla... Nie do końca... Rozumie rzeczywistość... '''Avery: '''W sumie... A ty? Co tu robisz? '''Eden: '''Jak to co? Gram w karty. '''Avery: '''Nie miałaś iść na babski wieczór o poranku z Katherine, Laylą i Sophią? '''Eden: '''Nie? '''Avery: '... 'Cole: '''To gramy? '''Avery: '''Nie... ''(Do Eden) Chodź. Pomożesz mi. 'Eden: '''Okej! ''(Szeroki uśmiech) (Avery i Eden zostawiają Cole'a skołowanego. W drzwiach mijają się z Loganem, którego Avery ignoruje) '''Logan: ''(Siada obok Cole'a)'' Dziewczyny... Cole: '''Ich nie zrozumiesz... '''Nathan: '''No nie... '''Cole: ''(Zdziwiony)'' Kiedy i jak tu wszedłeś? ... Nathan: 'Przez okno, kiedy rozgrywaliście pierwszą partię... '''Cole: '''Okej... '''Logan: '... 'Nathan: '''To co? Gramy? ''(Uśmiech) Domek Gwiazd (Sophia siedzi sama na łóżku, co jakiś czas sprawdzając zegarek. Nagle drzwi się otwierają i wchodzi Layla w towarzystwie Katherine) 'Sophia: '''Kate! ''(Sztuczny uśmiech) Dobrze, że jesteś! 'Layla: '''Jej! '''Katherine: '''A gdzie Eden? Miała tu być... '''Layla: '''No właśnie... Gdzie Eden? '''Sophia: '''Mówiła coś o pomaganiu planecie. Cokolwiek miało to znaczyć. ''(kolejny sztuczny uśmiech) 'Katherine: '''Cała Eden... '''Sophia: '''W sumie dobrze. Przynajmniej nikt nam nie przeszkodzi. Bo chiałyśmy porozmawiać same. Tylko my i ty. '''Katherine: '''Nie... Co? '''Sophia: '''Siadaj. ''(Wskazuje miejsce obok siebie) (Katherine po chwili wahania siada. Layla siada na drugim łóżku) '''Sophia: '''Najpierw chciałam Cię przeprosić, za to co się stało z Ryderem. Nie miałam pojęcia... '''Katherine: '''Spoko... Nie był tego wart... To zwykły śmieć. '''Sophia: '''Właśnie dlatego stracił szansę na pół miliona... '''Layla: '''Hihihi! '''Sophia: '''Siedź cicho! I chyba wart pokazać temu debilowi, że potrafimy same sobie świetnie poradzić. '''Katherine: '''Mów dalej... '''Sophia: '''Ja i Layla zawarłyśmy sojusz, aby razem wejść do finałowej trójki. Co ty na to, abyśmy we trzy zawalczyły w finale? '''Layla: '''We trzy? '''Sophia: '''Tak. Trzy. Co ty na to Katherine. '''Katherine: '''Nie jestem pewna... Nie wiem czy mogę wam ufać. Jesteście z innej drużyny... '''Sophia: '''Cole i Logan nie mieli problemu zawiązując sojusz z Calebem i Nathanem... '''Katherine: '''Co?! '''Katherine: ''A to podstępny ch*j!!!'' Sophia: 'Sądzę, że to Cię przekonało... Więc? '''Katherine: '''Finał, sojuszniczko. ''(Dziewczyny wymieniają uścisk dłoni. Tymczasem pod drzwiami ich pokoju podsłuchiwał je Caleb) '''Caleb: ''Sophia jest bardziej przebiegła niż przypuszczałem... Będzie ciężko...'' (Pod oknem pokoju, w którym Sophia, Layla i Katherine zawiązały sojusz, skryły się Avery i Eden) Eden: ''Nie wierzę, że Katherine to zrobiła!'' Avery: ''Podstępna su*a!'' Studio 2 (Wszyscy uczestnicy wchodzą do studia nr 2 i ustawiają się drużynami przed Chrisem) Chris: 'Dzisiejsze zadanie będzie łatwe, szybkie i przyjemne. '''Cole: '''Też mi coś... '''Chris: '''Ma być długie, trudne i bolesne? '''Cole: '''Nie trzeba. '''Chris: '''Waszym zadaniem jest wykonanie specjalnego make-upu, który zmieni twarz jednego z waszych kolegów w potwora. Drużyna, który wykona straszniejszy make-up wygra. To proste. '''Caleb: '''To wsyzstko? '''Sophia: '''Wygraną mamy w kieszeni! '''Chris: '''Nie do końca. ''(Śmiech) Spójrzcie tam! (Wskazuje na wysoką ściankę wspinaczkową) '''Nathan: '''Miało być łatwo szybko i przyjemnie. '''Chris: '''Oczywiście. Dla wizażysty i osoby, na której make up będzie wykonywany. '''Sophia: '''Będę wizażystką! Zaklpeuje! '''Layla: '''Jestem za! Hihihi! '''Nathan: '''Na mnie możesz zrobić make-up... '''Nathan: ''Nie. Nie jestem tranwestytą..'' Chris: 'A więc z drużyny Gwiazd na ścianę wspinaczkową idą Caleb i Layla. ''(Do drużyny Paparazzich) Jako, że macie przewagę liczebną, jedno z was nie musi nic robić... '''Avery: '''Zgłaszam się na ochotniczkę. '''Katherine: '''Co? Nie! Jeśli nic nie zrobisz to... '''Avery: '''To co? Pozbędziesz się mnie? Niestety jestem chroniona... '''Katherine: '''Grrr... '''Chris: '''A więc... Paparazzi '''Katherine: '''Ja zrobię make-up. '''Cole: '''Na mnie! '''Katherine: '''Co?! '''Chris: '''W takim razie... Na ścianę wspinczkową z drużyny Paparazzich idą Logan i Eden. '''Sophia: '''A po co ta cała ścianka? '''Chris: '''Na niej znajdują się różne "przyrządy" które pomogą wam wykonać make-up. Im wyżej zajdziecie tym lepsze "przyrządy" znajdziecie. Wszystko jasne. '''Cole: '''Jak słońce! '''Chris: '''To do dzieła! Czas start! Boskie Gwiazdy '''Sophia: ''(Do Layli)'' Wiesz czego mi trzeba. Kieruj Calebem. Caleb: 'Przepraszam? '''Sophia: '''Znasz się na makijażu? '''Caleb: '... '''Sophia: '''No właśnie. Layla. Do dzieła! '''Layla: ''(Do Caleba)'' Idziemy Szeregowy! Caleba: 'Ehh... '''Nathan: '''Jaram się! '''Sophia: '''Zamknij jadaczkę. Nie ruszaj się. ''(Layla i Caleb zaczynają wspinaczkę. Pierwsze kroki były dość dobre. Layla znakomicie radziła sobie z doborem rzeczy, które mijali po drodze) '''Sophia: ''W końcu Chris wymyślił zadanie, którego a idiotka nie spartaczy!'' Layla: ''(Wspina się dalej)'' Sophia! Mam kontakty! Sophia: 'Świetnie! Zarzuć mi je! ''(Layla podaje Kontakty Calebowi, który rzuca je do Sophii) '''Caleb: ''Naprawdę możemy wygrać to zadanie!'' Layla: ''(Layla dostała w twarz z rękawicy bokserskiej, która pojawiła się znikąd. Krzyknęła i spadła ze ścianki)'' Layla: '''Houston... Mamy problem... '''Sophia: ''Idiotka...'' Przebiegli Paparazzi Katherine: 'Po prostu rzucajcie mi wszystko co spotkacie po drodze. '''Eden: '''Nie ma problemu szefie! ''(Uśmiech) '''Eden: ''Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że Katherine jest w sojuszu z Sophią.'' Katherine: ''Make-up. Cole. Wszystko zgodnie z planem. Żegnaj Cole!'' (Eden i Logan zaczynają wspinaczkę, zbierając wszystko co napotkają po drodze) Katherine: 'Macie tam może klej?! '''Eden: '''Nie mamy! Wybacz! ''(Do Katherine podchodzi Sophia) 'Sophia: '''Ja mam klej. Już nie będzie mi potrzebny. ''(uśmiech) '''Katherine: ''(Bierze klej)'' Dzięki Sophia. Avery: ''(Do Sophii)'' A ty co taka pomocna. Sophia: 'Hah! Zabawna jesteś. ''(Odchodzi) '''Avery: ''Coś mi tu śmierdzi...'' Nathan: ''Nie patrzcie na mnie...'' (Wspinaczka Eden i Logana była kontynuowana do czasu. Logan właśnie dotarła do miejsca, w którym ściana cała była pokryta olejem. Logan spadł, zabierając przy okazji na ziemię Eden) Logan: ''Bolało...'' Eden: ''Bardzo...'' Ogłoszenie Wyników (Posiniaczeni uczestnicy stanęli przed Chrisem. Po jego obu stronach stały wizażystki i odwróceni tyłem modele) Chris: 'Czas rozstrzygnąć konkurs! Jako pierwszy zaprezentuje nam się Nathan! Chefie! Werble proszę! ''(Rozlega się odgłos werbli. Nathan obraca się) 'Layla: '... (Mdleje) '''Avery: '''Idiotka... '''Sophia: ''O tym samym pomyślałam... Znowu...'' Logan: 'Wow... '''Chris: '''No no no. Sophia. Zombie jak się patrzy! O matko. Jak prawdziwy! '''Nathan: '''Super. A teraz mogę już iść? Chce do łazienki. '''Chris: '''Nie. Cichosza. Chefie. Werble po raz drugi proszę! ''(Po raz drugi rozlega się odgłos werbli. Cole się odwraca) 'Wszyscy: '... (Cykanie świerszczy) 'Wszyscy: '''Hahahahahahahhahah! ''(Twarz Cole'a przypomina połączenie głowy tygrysa i klauna) 'Chris: '''Hahahah! Pomysłowe! Naprawdę Katherine! Bardo pomysłowe! Ale nie jest straszne! Co to ma być! '''Avery: '''Sądzę, że to słodziak. '''Cole: '''Co?! ''(Podbiega do lustra) Co to ma być! '''Katherine: ''No co? Jak byłam mała to się bałam tego stwora... Cole: ''' Ściągnij to ze mnie! '''Sophia: '''Lepiej ja to zrobię... '''Chris: '''Mamy zwycięzców tej konkurencji! Paparazzi. Widzimy się dzisiaj na ceremonii. '''Gwiazdy: '''Juhu! '''Katherine: '''Ale... Ale... '''Sophia: '''Siadaj Cole. '''Cole: ''(Siada) Sophia: '''... Kate? '''Katherine: ''(Wściekła)'' Co?! Sophia: '''Czy użyłaś kleju, który ci dałam? '''Katherine: '''Taak... A co? '''Sophia: ''(Wskazuje na klej, którego użyła Katherine)'' Bo ja ci tego kleju nie dawałam. Dałam ci ten. (Wskazuje na klej leżący na stole) Katherine: '''... '''Cole: '''A co za różnica? '''Sophia: '''Klej, którego użyła Katherine... To superglue, który jest jak... Cement... '''Katherine i Cole: '''Co?! '''Chris: '''No to się porobiło. Hahahaha! '''Avery: ''Hahahahahaha!'' Plac Przed Domkami (Katherine siedzi sama na schodach przed domkiem. Dosiada się do niej Sophia) Katherine: 'Oszukałaś mnie! '''Sophia: '''Nie do końca. Myślałam, że zrobisz coś bardziej... strasznego... '''Katherine: '''Nie było straszne? '''Sophia: '''Raczej urocze... '''Katherine: '''Szlag... '''Sophia: '''Ale dzisiaj nie ty odpadniesz... Rozmawiałam z Eden i Avery... Sądzą, tak jak my, że męski sojusz jest po prostu śmieszny. Zagłosują na Cole'a. Już dawno chciałaś się go pozbyć. Więc... '''Katherine: '''Dzięki. Poważnie... '''Sophia: '''Nie ma za co. Dla przyjaciółki wszystko. ''(Dziewczyny przytulają się) Ceremonia (Tak jak zawsze na scenę wchodzi Chris, z czterema Złotymi Gwiazdami na tacy. Drużyna Paparazzich siedzi na widowni) 'Chris: '''Kolejna porażka z waszej strony. Jak się z tym czujecie? '''Avery: '''Naprawdę świetnie. Daj mi tą gwiazdę i skończ. Chce mi się spać. '''Cole: '''Tobie? Nic nie robiłaś... '''Avery: '''Zamknij się Coluś. '''Cole: '... 'Chris: '''Cicho! Niszczycie nastrój! '''Logan: '''Tia... '''Eden: '''Zaczynaj Chris. '''Chris: '''Dziękuje. Jako, że Avery ma immunitet pierwsza Złota Gwiazda wędruje do niej. '''Avery: '''Jestem niezmiernie wdzięczna... '''Logan: '''Nie ma za co. ''(Uśmiech) 'Avery: '''To był sarkazm... '''Logan: '... '''Chris: '''Eden... Logan... Wy też jesteście bezpieczni. '''Eden: '''Taak... '''Logan: '''Co taka ponura? '''Eden: '''Tak jakoś... '''Chris: '''Ostatnia Gwiazda. Dwoje zawodników. '''Katherine: ''(Spogląda na Cole'a)'' Chris: '''Zawodnik który dzisiaj odpada zdobył 4 głosy. A więc byliście jednomyślni. '''Katherine: ''Nie mogę uwierzyć. To się naprawdę dzieje! Ha!'' Chris: 'Dzisiaj odpada... . . . . . . . KATHERINE! Słodziaku jesteś bezpieczny! '''Katherine: '''Co?! To jakiś ŻART!!! '''Chris: '''Głosy nie kłamią... Zostałaś wyeliminowana. '''Katherine: '''To jakiś podstęp! Cole! On powinien odpaść! ON! On na pewno zamienił głosy! Wiedział, że odpadnie! ''(Przez łzy) ON powinien odpaść!!! 'Avery: '''Jeśli mogę się wtrącić... To ty zawaliłaś wyzwanie... I to Cole ma na twarzy... to coś... '''Cole: '''Yhym... '''Katherine: '''A co to ma do rzeczy! Ja miałam wygrać ten program! Jak mogliście mnie wyautować! JAK?! Eden?! '''Eden: '''Wybacz Kate... Ostatnio nie jesteś sobą... '''Katherine: '''Nie jestem sobą?! CO?! Zwariowałaś! Wy wszyscy zwariowaliście! Jesteście pomyleni! POMYLENI! TO JA POWINNAM WYGRAĆ! '''Logan: '''Powtarzasz się. '''Katherine: '''ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! '''Chris: '''Ochrona. Proszę zaprowadzić Gwiazdę do limuzyny. '''Katherine: '''NIE! NIGDZIE NIE IDĘ! TO NIESPRAWIEDLIWE! ''(Dwóch ochroniarzy podchodzi do Katherine. Jeden łapie ją za ręce, drugi za nogi) 'Katherine: '''TO NIESPRAWIEDLIWE!!! PUŚĆCIE MNIE! PUŚĆCIE! MACIE POJĘCIE KIM JA JESTEM?! JESTEM KATHERINE WINDSONG! PUŚĆCIE MNIE! ''(Katherine ląduje we wnętrzu limuzyny, aby po chwili wychylić się przez okno w dachu. Limuzyna rusza) '''Katherine: '''WIECIE CO?! MAM NADZIEJĘ, ŻE SOPHIA... '''Chris: '''I nie dowiemy się co Sophia... A więc najbardziej dramatyczna ceremonia dobiegła końca. Na planie zostało już tylko ośmioro uczestników. Kto odpadnie następny? Kto wygra? Oglądajcie następne odcinki TOTALNEJ ZAGŁADY FABRYKI GWIAZD! '''Sophia: ''Nie do wiary jak łatwo było nią manipulować. Hahaha! Ja NIGDY nie przepraszam... Żegnaj Kate!'' Głosowanie Kto powinien według Ciebie opuścić program? Avery Logan Katherine Cole Eden Kto według Ciebie jako następny opuści program? Avery Nathan Logan Sophia Eden Layla Cole Caleb Kategoria:Fikcje Samis97 Kategoria:Totalna Zagłada: Fabryka Gwiazd